Brokenhearted/Wonderland
Brokenhearted/Wonderland '''is a mash up containing Brokenhearted originally by Karmin and Wonderland by Natalia Kills. It was featured in Prepping Things Up, the third episode of the first series. The song is sung by Amy, Hinton, Jordan & Nemo as part of the group number assignment Lyrics '''Amy Oh Jordan Yeah Hinton Uh, come on Nemo Yeah Amy I'm not Snow White But I'm lost inside this forest. I'm not Red Riding Hood, But I think the wolves have got me. Nemo Don't want the stilettos I'm not, not Cinderella I don't need a knight so baby take off all your armor Jordan You be the Beast and I'll be the Beauty, beauty Who needs true love as long as you love me truly? I want it all, but I want you more Will you wake me up boy if I bite your poison apple? Hinton Now I'm here in a sticky situation Got a little trouble yup and now I'm pacing Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour Don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour Oh, oh I can't seem to let you go Amy, Hinton, Jordan & Nemo See I've been waiting all day For you to call me, baby So let's get up, let's get on it Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight Come on, that's right Honest, baby, I'll do Anything you want to So can we finish what we started Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight Come on, that's right, uh, cheerio Amy & Jordan What's the time, such a crime, not a single word Sipping on that Patron just to calm my nerves Oh, oh Poppin' bottles by the phone, oh yeah Nemo Had me up, had me down, turn me inside out That's enough, call me up, baby, I'm in doubt Oh, oh And I don't even think you know, no, no, no Amy, Hinton, Jordan & Nemo Take me to wonderland Take me to take me to Take me to wonderland Take me to, take me to Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight Come on, that's right Honest, baby, I'll do Anything you want to I don't believe in fairy tales But I believe in you and me Hinton Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too Everything you said is, like, gold with a view I want the love, the money, and the perfect ending You want the same as I, I, so stop pretending I know you want it, so come and get it Uh, cheerio Amy, Jordan & Nemo See I've been waiting all day For you to call me, baby So let's get up, let's get on it Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight Come on, that's right Amy, Hinton, Jordan & Nemo Honest, baby, I'll do Anything you want to So can we finish what we started Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight Come on, that's right, uh, cheerio Amy When you gonna call Don't leave me brokenhearted Nemo I've been waiting up Let's finish what we started, oh, oh I can't seem to let you go Jordan Come on, that's right Uh, cheerio Trivia *This is the only time any song on Glee: The Spotlight Stealers has been featured twice. The first time being in Prepping Things Up and it has been confirmed that it will be performed again in Taste of Glory but instead being performed by The Dallas Harmoniums instead of Amy, Hinton, Jordan and Nemo Videos Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs Sung By Amy Manning Category:Songs Sung By Hinton Crawford Category:Songs Sung By Jordan Blue Category:Songs Sung By Nemo Mcoy Category:Mashups Category:Songs